Athletes have applied various forms of eye black under their eyes for many years. According to the Dec. 3, 2006 New York Times, eye black was used in professional football at least as early as 1942. Athletes use eye black for various reasons, for example because they believe it reduces glare off their cheeks and will thereby improve their ability to catch or hit a ball, or because they believe it creates an intimidating appearance. No matter what the reason, it is clear that athletes from grade school up to professional levels like to wear eye black in its various forms.
The first eye black products were most likely grease paint or burnt cork. Grease paint products are still used for this purpose, including stick products for convenient application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,909 teaches an under eye light absorbing device in the form of adhesive patches that avoids some of the problems with grease paint, for example ease of application and removal.
What is needed is an improved glare reducing strip that reduces the light that is likely to enter the eye due to reflection from the strip when worn.